


Aún queda por ver

by Bluebell_23



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring John, Fluff and Angst, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Jim is An Evil Bastard, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Teenlock, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell_23/pseuds/Bluebell_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segunda Parte, Sherlock y John adolescentes lidian con las consecuencias de su encuentro con Jim Moriarty. El pasado de Sherlock se interpone cuando éste se relaciona con el juicio de Moriarty como testigo. Triste, pero excelente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Yet Remains to See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990334) by [4getwhatisaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4getwhatisaid/pseuds/4getwhatisaid). 



> Esta es una traducción de un excelente trabajo. Por favor, si notan algún error háganmelo saber. Espero lo disfruten.

La parte favorita del día para John era despertar por la mañana, el momento de abrir los ojos y encontrar a Sherlock dormido junto a él. Amaba observarlo en ese estado pacífico, su cuerpo relajado, su expresión abierta, sin barreras. Pero aún mejor era verlo agitarse al despertar, cuando le devolvía la mirada, sus pálidos, etéreos rasgos, de una sonrisa adormilada que claramente decía “Aún estás aquí. Aún te tengo junto a mi”. La mayor parte de los días se tomaban su tiempo para salir de la cama, se daban el uno al otro suaves caricias y besos hasta que la Sra. Hudson gritaba desde la escalera llamándolos para el desayuno. 

La primera mañana que aparecieron en la cocina tras su noche en la azotea, Dannie y la Sra. Hudson estaban sentadas a la mesa mirando el pequeño televisor sobre la barra, junto al tostador. En la pantalla, una joven periodista, de pie frente al campus de la Universidad anunciaba a sus espectadores: “Los estudiantes de la facultad de Westminster recibieron esta mañana noticias sorprendentes. De acuerdo a los más recientes reportes, uno de los profesores de esta Universidad ha sido identificado como la piedra angular de un conocido círculo de traficantes de drogas. El profesor Moriarty fue arrestado la noche anterior y ahora enfrenta numerosos cargos que podrían significar una sentencia de por vida.”

La Sra. Hudson cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre su inquieto corazón. 

-Oh, gracias a Dios.- extendió la mano sobre la mesa para tomar a Dannie y le dio un ligero apretón. Después llamó a Sherlock y John- ¡Chicos!-gritó-vengan a ver las noticias. No van a creer lo que…

Ella se giró y vio que Sherlock y John estaban ya en la cocina. La Sra. Hudson y Dannie los miraron con la boca abierta. Los dos chicos se recargaban ligeramente el uno en el otro, lucían un poco abatidos y con cara de haber dormido poco, pero muy contentos de haber llegado a casa en una pieza. 

Finalmente Dannie habló y preguntó -¿Qué diablos pasó anoche?

John sonrió cansado y envolvió a Sherlock con un brazo. –Bueno es una larga historia, versión corta, no estamos muertos. 

Eso era a penas explicación suficiente, pero Dannie y la Sra. Hudson no esperaron por más información para saltar de sus asientos y correr hacia ellos, envolviendo a Sherlock y John en un intenso abrazo. 

Cinco minutos de abrazo de después, Sherlock estaba en el proceso de averiguar la manera más gentil de librarse de aquel círculo de amor. En cualquier caso, Dannie rompió primero.

-Diablos- murmuró- Debemos empezar a movernos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela. 

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. –Nop, nop, nop, nop, nop. No iré a la escuela, voy de vuelta a la cama. 

-Los profesores nos ayudarán con un repaso para nuestros exámenes de grado- insistió Dannie

Sherlock bufó –En serio, cómo si yo realmente lo necesitara. 

Dannie giró los ojos. –Está bien, no necesitas poner atención, pero al menos debes aparecerte. Ya te has saltado clases demasiadas veces. 

-Bien- murmuró Sherlock con un suspiro de impaciencia, luego giró hacia John –Tú tienes un récord impecable de asistencia, John. Puedes quedarte en casa si lo deseas. 

John sonrió. –No, iré también. Siete horas de escuela es justo lo que necesito para recuperarme de una experiencia cercana a la muerte. 

Tras un veloz desayuno, un baño, un cambio de ropa y algunos cuidados maternales de la Sra. Hudson, Sherlock y John, seguidos por Dannie, cruzaron la puerta y se embarcaron en su viaje a la Academia Paddington. Unirse al ajetreo y bullicio de sus compañeros que iban a un día normal de clases se sentía algo surreal, como un par de soldados de vuelta a casa del campo de batalla, de vuelta a la vida de civil. Ambos tomaron asiento en un escritorio cercano a la ventana en el salón de la Sra. Turner e hicieron un valiente esfuerzo por mantenerse despiertos. Sin embargo, eventualmente John acabó recargado sobre el hombro de Sherlock y éste acunó su oído sobre la cabeza de John. A mitad de la clase, la Sra. Turner lanzó una mirada a la parte posterior del salón y notó que los chicos estaban dormidos. 

A pesar de estar tan poco atento como siempre durante las últimas semanas de clases, Sherlock recibió las mejores notas en sus exámenes de grado. Las calificaciones de John fueron igual de impresionantes, aunque, claro, él tuvo que poner mucho más esfuerzo en estudiar. Esperaron hasta después de la graduación para mover el resto de las cosas de John al 221B (Sherlock no necesitó mudar muchas cosas, salvo una caja de ropa y zapatos, algunos libros de ciencia y a Billy, calavera). Una vez terminado el proceso, John quiso invitar algunos amigos para tener una agradable fiesta de graduación/bienvenida a casa. Sherlock realmente no comprendía el punto de eso, pero decidió complacerlo.

Irene, Molly, Mike y Henry llegaron al 221B de Baker St. esa tibia tarde de verano y encontraron a John y Dannie sentados afuera, en los escalones de la entrada.  
Mike los miró interrogante y preguntó: -¿Qué ocurre?

-Sólo debemos esperar unos minutos- respondió Dannie –Sherlock está ocupado asegurando el apartamento. 

Los cuatro levantaron una ceja y entonces John explicó un poco más –Sólo está limpiando sus experimentos y se asegura de que no haya nada infeccioso, corrosivo o flamable tirado por ahí.

Mientras trataban de procesar esa información Sherlock abrió la puerta y anunció: –Pueden pasar, el apartamento es seguro. 

El pequeño lugar estaba algo lleno con siete personas moviéndose por todas partes. Había un six-pack de cervezas, pero Dannie prefirió beber refresco, pues con su medicamento no era aconsejable beber. Sherlock sólo tomó algunos sorbos de su bebida para resistir el impulso de trepar por los muebles. Las conversaciones que giraban en torno a sus planes para el verano y quién iba a cuál universidad eran bastante aburridas. Aún así, él había prometido a John que haría lo mejor para ser sociable esa noche, así que se dirigió hacia Molly e interrumpió su conversación de la forma más educada que pudo. 

-Lamento que las cosas con Tom no funcionaran- dijo Sherlcok, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

Molly parpadeó, un poco sorprendida por su deducción, pero se recuperó rápidamente. 

-Uhm.. gracias- Tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza –Honestamente no estoy tan afectada por eso. Al menos ahora puedo concentrarme en mis estudios. Estoy pensando en convertirme en patóloga. 

Sherlock asintió. El intenso enamoramiento de ella por Sherlock era aún bastante obvio, pero lo más probable era que se desvanecería con el tiempo. Era posible que algún día llegaran a ser buenos amigos. 

-Entonces quizá pueda ir contigo para conseguir especímenes de laboratorio en lugar de sobornar al intendente de la morgue de San Bart para que me deje colarme por las noches. 

John frunció el ceño. -¿Así es como conseguiste esa bolsa de orejas en nuestro refrigerador? ¡Me dijiste que eran prestados!

Sherlcok se encogió de hombros. –Es una forma de decirlo. 

A pesar de sus tendencias antisociales, Sherlock manejó bastante bien esa tarde. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para escuchar y contribuir con algunos comentarios relevantes a la plática, y sólo ocasionalmente se retiró a una esquina para tocar el violín o para mantener alguna conversación telepática con Billy, la calavera. 

Igualmente, para las nueve de la noche estaba tirado en el sofá completamente ausente. John lo observó preocupado a través de la habitación, la plática de los otros se desvanecía en ruido blanco. Se le ocurrió que tal vez, estar en un apartamento lleno le recordaba cuando vivía con Jim. 

John estaba a punto de cerrar la noche y enviar a todos a casa, entonces vio a Dannie merodear el sofá y susurrarle algo a Sherlock. En respuesta, él se puso de pie y murmuró: -Está bien, sube- Dannie se paró sobre los cojines y trepó sobre la espalda de Sherlock, él pasó sus brazos bajo las rodillas de Dannie y se dirigió a la puerta. 

Al caminar, Irene lo llamó. 

-¿A dónde van?

Dannie contestó –Vamos a través del unvierso, volveremos enseguida. 

John se paró junto a la ventana y observó a Sherlock salir a través del vidrio, bajo la luz del alumbrado vio a Dannie colgar de sus hombros como un bebé koala. Bebió el resto de su cerveza y se giró para ver a Irene espiando también por la ventana. 

-¿A qué se refería Dannie con “a través del universo”?- preguntó Irene

John suspiró y pusó su botella vacía en el escritorio. –Van a caminar al canal de Regent. A Sherlock le gusta ir ahí a pensar. 

Los ojos de Irene escanearon el rostro de John. 

-¿Te molesta que sean tan cercanos?

-No, no en realidad- respondió John –Y no debería molestarte tampoco. Ellos simplemente… se entienden.- No estaba seguro si Dannie ya había mencionado a Irene acerca de lo que le había ocurrido cuando era pequeña, pero no estaba en él hablarle de eso o del pasado de Sherlock. –Sólo desearía saber qué pasa por su cabeza. 

-¿Y crees que ella lo sabe?

John sacudió la cabeza. –Honestamente, no creo que nadie sepa.

Mike, Molly y Henry estuvieron una hora más. Cuando se fueron, John e Irene esperaron en los escalones de afuera que Sherlock y Dannie volvieran, justo cuando el Big Ben marcó las diez y cuarto, Sherlock reapareció por Baker St. con Dannie semidormida en su hombro. John abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar y Sherlock colocó a la pequeña chica en el pasillo, estabilizándola mientras ella se balanceaba un poco. 

-Creo que es hora de ir a la cama- dijo Irene suavemente, tomó a Dannie de la mano y la guió hacia su apartamento de las escaleras. 

Antes de desearles buenas noches, John dijo –Hay una habitación vacía escaleras arriba, por si alguna vez sienten que les gustaría dormir en algún lugar, ya saben, sobre el suelo. 

Dannie parpadeó adormilada y les sonrió. –Gracias, pero prefiero no ser despertada a media noche por el sonido de ustedes en eso.

John se rió del comentario para esconder la incómoda sensación que le causó. A decir verdad, él y Sherlock no habían hecho el amor desde la noche en el hotel. Debido a lo que habían pasado recientemente, John pensó que le correspondía a Sherlock iniciar la intimidad física, pero no habían pasado de acariciarse y abrazarse.  
Mientras se acomodaban bajo las mantas de su habitación, John observó a Sherlock en su camiseta de manga larga. 

–No tendrías que utilizar manga larga para dormir si no ajustaras el termostato tan bajo, sabes. 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. –Es a lo que estoy acostumbrado. 

John deslizó su pulgar bajo la manga de Sherlock y acarició el pequeño corazón rojo. Lo había vuelto a dibujar una vez que la quemadura de cigarro en su muñeca había sanado completamente. El brazo del chico estaba cubierto por una colección de otras cicatrices que aún se levantaban sobre la piel de porcelana, pero no había cortes nuevos. Mientras John masajeaba suavemente su muñeca, Sherlock tomó su rostro por las mejillas y estudió detenidamente su cara, catalogando cada detalle, algo que hacía a menudo antes de dormir. 

John lo miró y preguntó -¿Por qué haces eso?

-Quiero que tú seas lo último que vea antes de cerrar los ojos- susurró Sherlock –para que estés conmigo en mis sueños. Mi subconsciente es un lugar atemorizante para estar solo. 

Con un poco de angustia en su pecho, John levantó los rizos oscuros de Sherlock y besó su frente. 

-Si no puedes encontrarme sólo debes despertar, estaré aquí. 

Envolvió a Sherlock con sus brazos y escuchó su respiración hacerse más lenta mientras caía dormido. Esto, sencillamente estar cerca, era suficiente por ahora. Todo estaba bien. 

¿No es cierto?


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digamos que se pone peor antes de mejorar

John aprendió rápidamente que era algo muy peligroso para Sherlock estar aburrido. Tenían dos meses y medio antes de empezar en Cambridge (el campus quedaba a una hora en tren, pero aún así era mejor idea que Westminster) y John solo podía esperar que las materias ahí serían lo suficientemente desafiantes para darle al genio distracciones suficientes. Mientras tanto, en cambio, los experimentos ocasionales no eran suficientes para evitar que la mente de Sherlock se saliera de los rieles. El día que Sherlock comenzó a lanzar cuchillos a las paredes, John decidió que era tiempo de llamar a Lestrade. 

-No tengo ningún caso para él- dijo Lestrade tan pronto como respondió el teléfono –Mi división entera aún trabaja en el caso de Moriarty

-¿Estás seguro que no hay nada para mantenerlo ocupado?- preguntó John –Ya comenzó a lanzar cuchillos a las paredes. 

Lestrade suspiró. –Está bien. ¿Por qué no vienen a la estación?

El interior de New Scotland Yard era como una colmena, con todos los policías zumbando alrededor, trabajando duro. Con cuidado de no atraer la atención de sus compañeros, Lestrade condujo a Sherlock y a John a través de los pasillos llenos hasta su oficina. 

-El trato se mantiene- dijo Lestrade al cerrar la puerta de su oficina- Sin escenas del crimen hasta que tenas 18 e incluso entonces lo mantendremos por abajo del agua. 

Sherlock volteó los ojos ante el intento de Lestrade de usar la jerga adolescente. 

-¿Puedo llevar a John conmigo? Su entrenamiento médico probablemente será de mucha ayuda.

-¿Tú quieres que vaya contigo a las escenas del crimen?- preguntó John

-Claro- respondió Sherlock- Necesitaré a un compañero para resolver crímenes con habilidades sociales para diseminar la tensión cuando mis deducciones   
comiencen a molestar los de Scotland Yard.

Lestrade se rio. –Bueno, por ahora esto debe bastar- Levantó una caja de su escritorio y se la pasó a Sherlock. –Busqué entre nuestros casos sin resolver y escogí algunos de los más interesantes. 

El rostro de Sherlock se iluminó como el de un niño en la mañana de Navidad cuando tomó la caja y corrió al cuarto de archivos que estaba junto a la oficina de Lestrade. John y Lestrade espiaron a través de la puerta y lo vieron sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, rodeado de archiveros mientras repartía los archivos sobre la alfombra. 

-Dejémoslo entonces- murmuró Lestrade. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio e hizo una mueca a la alta pila de papeleo esperando por él. –Siéntate, John- dijo, señalando el sofá. -¿Quieres algo de beber? El café en la sala de descanso es decente. 

John permaneció de pie. –Tal vez más tarde. Él no se irá hasta que haya resuelto todos esos casos, así que estaremos aquí por un rato. 

Lestrade se hundió en su silla giratoria y masajeó sus sienes. –Realmente debí pensar en eso. 

John arrastró los pies y observó alrededor de la pequeña oficina hasta que sus ojos notaron un recorte de periódico pegado al tablero de anuncios en la pared. Sobre el pequeño impreso estaba una foto de Moriarty con la vista a la cámara y una retorcida sonrisa. Los puños de John se cerraron involuntariamente conforme caminó hacia el tablero para leer el artículo. Cuando llegó al párrafo que enlistaba los crímenes por los que se le culpaba sólo se enfureció más. 

Lestrade lo observó desde su asiento y notó el estado de tensión. -¿Está todo bien, John?

John tomó un profundo aliento para estabilizar su voz. –Espero que la prensa haya cometido un error. 

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto.- Dijo John apuntando al artículo. -¿Por qué no acusan a Moriarty por lo que le hizo a Sherlock?

Lestrade lanzó una mirada rápida al cuarto de archivo, luego se levantó y se acercó a John cauteloso. 

-La cuestión es, John, que ya tenemos suficiente para alejar a Moriarty por el resto de su vida y no queremos involucrar a Sherlock en este caso. 

-Y por “nosotros” te refieres a ti y a Mycroft. 

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta y asintió. –Sí, él también. 

John observó la fotografía en blanco y negro. 

-El mundo debería ver el monstruo tal cual es. Sherlock ya te dijo todo lo que necesitas saber. 

Lestrade suspiró cansado. –Eso fue una reunión informal. Si quisiéramos agregar esos cargos tendría que llenar un reporte oficial y Sherlock tendría que testificar en el juicio. Yo sólo… no sé si vale la pena hacerlo pasar por eso. 

John guardó silencio por un minuto. Apreciaba el hecho de que Sherlock tuviera personas en su vida como Lestrade y Mycroft que se tomarían cualquier molestia para protegerlo, para hacerlo sentir seguro. Había momentos en los que Sherlock necesitaba eso de John, pero también había otros momentos en los él simplemente necesitaba que John creyera en él. 

-Sé que él ha pasado por mucho- dijo John con firmeza- pero no es frágil. Él puede hacerlo. Si él no quisiera, entonces sería su decisión, pero debería permitírsele decidirlo. 

Al darse cuenta que estaba siendo propiamente regañado por un adolescente, Lestrade cedió. 

-Está bien, le preguntaré. 

Una profunda voz interrumpió su conversación. –No te molestes, Lestrade. Lo haré.- Sherlock estaba de pie en el umbral del cuarto de archivo. 

John miró a Lestrade y le susurró: -Sólo para que lo sepas, tiene oídos de zorro. Puede escuchar una conversación del otro lado de la habitación si está poniendo atención, eso es todo. 

-Aún puedo escucharte. Sherlock murmuró con una sonrisa. 

Lestrade se rió y sacudió la cabeza. –Está bien, recordaré eso.- Entonces su expresión se hizo más sobria. -¿Ahora sería un buen momento para…?

Un paso antes que él, Sherlock tomó asiento en el sofá, frente al escritorio de Lestrade. –No tiene sentido posponerlo. 

Mientras Lestrade buscaba entre sus cajones los papeles correctos y su grabadora, John se acomodó junto a Sherlock en el sofá. No estaba seguro si Sherlock querría que lo tomara de la mano esta vez, pero se mantuvo cerca sólo por si acaso. 

Afortunadamente, el proceso completo no llevó mucho tiempo. Lestrade pidió una breve declaración, seguida de algunas preguntas. Y John escuchó callado como Sherlock repetía todos los dolorosos detalles del abuso físico y sexual que sufrió a manos de Moriarty. El chico hablaba calmado y firme, algo que la mayoría de las personas tomaría como buena señal. John, en cambio, sabía que nunca era buen signo cuando Sherlock estaba así de calmado, porque usualmente significaba que escondía algo. 

Finalmente, Lestrade hizo la pregunta que Sherlock no quería contestar. 

-Una última cosa- comenzó Lestrade –Hace un mes, cuando volviste al apartamento de Moriarty ¿pasó algo antes de que la policía llegara?

Sherlock encogió los hombros y pasó una mano por su cabello. -¿De verdad necesitas saber eso?

-Si es relevante para el caso, entonces sí. 

Sherlock pudo sentir a John tensarse a su lado. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. 

-Esa noche, después de que Moran sacara a John… los otros dos me quitaron la ropa y me esposaron a la cama. Y luego… Jim… puso sus manos sobre mí. 

John sintió como el aire era succionado de sus pulmones. –Cristo- respiró. 

-Nada más pasó- insistió Sherlock. –Jim esperaba un cliente a la media noche, pero en el último minuto cambió de opinión y canceló. Entonces me llevó a la azotea y… bueno, ya sabes el resto. 

Lestrade apagó la grabadora antes de decir en voz baja: -¿Sabes que lo que acabas de describir se considera una forma de agresión sexual?

La expresión de Sherlock volvió a ser calmada e ilegible una vez más. –Si has prestado atención, sabes que he experimentado mucho peores. 

Eso fue todo lo que John pudo soportar. Hasta ahora había logrado mantener sus volátiles emociones bajo control, pero ahora era como una bomba de tiempo lista para explotar. Se levantó del sofá con piernas temblorosas y dijo en voz baja: -¿Me disculparían un momento? Sólo necesito… salir un segundo. 

Con su paso paso veloz y marcial, John llegó al cuarto de archivo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta el fondo del cuarto y se detuvo cerca de la última fila de archiveros. Respirando trabajasomente, recargó la frente contra el frío mental del archivero al final de la hilera. Pero pronto sus puños hicieron contacto con el metal frío también. 

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

El impacto de sus puños remarcó cada palabra. Aún después de haber gritado hasta que su voz se hizo áspera, aún después de que sus nudillos estaban amoratados, siguió lanzando golpes. No se detuvo hasta que sintió un par de largos y delgados brazos que lo jalaron. 

Sherlock lo sostenía. 

El chico descansó su barbilla sobre el hombro de John abrazándolo firmemente, su delgado cuerpo absorbiendo la oleada de dolor y rabia que vibraba en el cuerpo de John hasta que se aquietó. Finalmente la mente de John se calmó y se dio cuenta de lo extraña que era la situación. 

-Dios, esto está al revés.- Susurró John con voz ronca –Yo debería ser el que te consolara y no al contrario. 

-Está bien, John- murmuró Sherlock, aún abrazándolo- Tú estás mucho más en contacto con tus emociones de lo que estoy yo. 

Sin romper el contacto, John lentamente giro el rostro hacia él, levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla –Estaría bien, sabes, si te permitieras romperte un poco. Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo. 

Sherlock hizo contacto visual, titubeante, mientras respondía. –No estoy muy seguro de saber cómo hacer eso. 

En ese momento Lestrade se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos. -¿Están bien los dos?

-Estamos bien- respondió Sherlock con la vista fija en John. 

-Bueno, uhm, toma. Lestrade le dio la caja nuevamente. Había levantado todos los archivos y los había devuelto a su caja. –Si prometes no hacerles quemaduras o marcas químicas, supongo que puedes llevártelos a casa. 

Sherlock se giró hacia Lestrade y aceptó la caja. 

-Está bien, pero espero que al menos algunos de estos representen algún reto. Los primeros que revisé lucían muy simples, me sorprende que incluso ustedes no pudieran resolveros. 

Con eso, Sherlock salió de su oficina. John esperó hasta que el chico estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlo antes de mirar a Lestrade y decir: Él quiso decir gracias. 

Lestrade le sonrió un poco. –Lo sé. 

…

Tan pronto como el taxi se detuvo frente al 221 B, Sherlock se apresuró a entrar mientras John se quedaba para pagar al taxista. Arriba, Sherlock lanzó la caja de archivos sin resolver sobre la mesita del café y masajeó el interior del codo con su pulgar. Sentía esa familiar sensación en el brazo. Respirando profundamente, Sherlock lanzó una mirada a la carpeta sobre la chimenea. John estaría decepcionado si se enteraba, pero no había remedio. 

Escondido dentro de Billy había un frasco de Valium que Sherlock había logrado sacar de casa de sus padres. Abrió la mandíbula de Billy y sacó la botella, tragó dos pastillas y la devolvió a su escondite. Entonces Sherlock se acomodó en el sofá y espero a que la droga hiciera efecto. No necesitaba noquearse en ese momento, sólo necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a calmarse para enfocarse en el trabajo. Debía tranquilizar a John para probarle que podía manejar eso, que su pasado no lo afectaba más. 

"Pero ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto", susurró una siniestra voz en su cabeza. 

-Cállate- murmuró Sherlock, presionando sus palmas contra sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó John al entrar al apartamento. 

-Bien- respondió Sherlock –Hablo solo.- Levantó la caja y comenzó a lanzar los archivos, el hormigueo en su brazo poco a poco se desvanecía. 

John se entretuvo en la puerta. –Bueno, si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, puedes contármelo. 

-No necesito hablar- dijo Sherlock cortante –Necesito ponerme a trabajar. 

Esa no era la respuesta que John deseaba, pero si era la que esperaba. –Está bien, entonces haré una rápida excursión a Tesco porque no tenemos leche de nuevo. Envíame un mensaje si necesitas algo. 

Sherlock siguió buscando entre los archivos, pero antes de que John se fuera lo llamó. –Asegúrate de conseguir algo de hielo para tus manos. Duele el solo mirarlas.   
John observó sus nudillos amoratados e hizo una anotación mental para agregar hielo a su lista de compras. 

Tras salir de Tesco, John entró al subterráneo cargado con las bolsas de compras, pero no tomó la ruta directa a Baker Street. En cambio, vagó por una hora y media, tomándose un tiempo a solas para pensar. Mientras descansaba los nudillos sobre la bolsa de hielo que había comprado, John cerró los ojos y reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado ese día. Estaba claro que el pasado de Sherlock todavía lo lastimaba más de lo que dejaba ver. La mayoría de la gente, en el lugar de John, habría tratado de llevarlo con un profesional, pero no sabía que tan útil sería. El último psiquiatra al que enviaron a Sherlock lo había etiquetado como sociópata. 

Eventualmente, John notó que el hielo comenzaba a derretirse a una velocidad alarmante, así que tuvo que volver a casa y tratar una vez más de hacer que Sherlock le hablara. 

El sol comenzaba a caer cuando John volvió a los escalones del 221 B. Sus extremidades dolían por el peso de las bolsas de compra mientras subía las escaleras, pero se movía rápidamente, su estómago se revolvía con anticipación. 

-Estoy en casa- anunció John al entrar al callado apartamento. Asumiendo que Sherlock seguía trabajando, entró a la cocina y acomodó sus compras. Cuando entró a la sala, en cambio, John vio la caja vacía en la mesa de café y todos los documentos pegados a las paredes, muchos de ellos acomodados en grupos. 

-Adivino que algunos de estos asesinatos están relacionados.- Espero el típico “obviamente” como respuesta, pero sólo hubo silencio –¿Sherlock? 

John se acercó al sofá y notó que Sherlock estaba recostado en una posición extraña. Sobre su espalda, tenía las muñecas al nivel de su cuello, como si estuvieran aseguradas ahí. Las largas y delgadas piernas del chico temblaban, su respiración era superficial e inconstante. De pronto, la cabeza de Sherlock se giró bruscamente hacia un lado, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado. 

John comprendió de golpe, como si le golpearan las vísceras. Sherlock tenía una regresión. 

Con el corazón bombeando entre sus costillas, John se arrodilló junto al sofá, frenéticamente en busca de una manera de traer a Sherlock de vuelta. Con cuidado, acercó una mano para tocar la mano de Sherlock. Como el chico no se separó, John tomó su mano y suavemente se la acercó, colocando las yemas de sus dedos contra su cuello, justo sobre el lugar del pulso. 

Algunos latidos después, la respiración de Sherlock se calmó y sus ojos enfocaron. Cuando observó a John, sin embargo, lucía completamente perdido. 

-John- susurró Sherlock- ¿En dónde estoy?

Esa pregunta rompió el corazón de John en pequeñas piezas. –Estás en casa- dijo suavemente -Estás a salvo. 

Sherlock observó a su alrededor y lentamente tomó conciencia, hasta que finalmente entendió lo que había ocurrido. Aún temblando, retrajo su mano de la de John se giró hacia la espalda del sofá. 

-Lo siento- susurró Sherlock, encogiéndose. 

-Está bien, Sherlock.- John se acurrucó junto a él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. –Todo está bien. 

John estuvo ahí, con él, toda la noche, susurrando esa reconfortante frase una y otra vez. Deseaba que las palabras fueran verdad, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo eran.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Música para entrar en ambiente. https://youtu.be/2RfLrp83iC8

Las semanas antes del juicio, Sherlock y John pasaban casi todo su tiempo en el sofá. Era un poco pequeño, pero John debía mantenerse cerca de él por las noches para saber cuando tenía una pesadilla, porque Sherlock nunca gritaba. La única señal que recibía de que algo estaba mal era cuando Sherlock comenzaba a temblar. Durante el día John encendía la televisión y trataba de encontrar algo suficientemente interesante para distraerlo, pero el chico permanecía quieto, sin respuesta, con el torso encogido sobre su regazo. Era una tarea complicada lograr que Sherlock comiera, John trataba de no parecer mandón o controlador, pero resultaba preocupante la forma en que podía sentir las costillas de Sherlock bajo la camiseta. 

Una noche, John sacaba la basura a los contenedores del callejón y se detuvo un minuto para recargarse en la pared. No se había percatado de cuánto peso sentía sobre su ya pesado corazón hasta que se permitió ese momento para sí, para darse un respiro. Sin embargo, no estaba tan solo como había pensado. 

Un poco de luz cayó sobre el oscuro callejón cuando Dannie abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina de la Sra. Hudson.

-¿John, qué haces aquí?

John se hundió en el frío pavimento. 

-Sólo pienso que debería ser lanzado con todo esta basura, considerando lo inútil que resulto. 

-Ay, dios santo- murmuró Dannie- Pondré la tetera. Cuando termines de lamentarte entra y conversaremos un poco. 

La puerta se cerró con un rechinido, dejando el callejón oscuro nuevamente. John exhaló lentamente y se talló los ojos. Sabía que sentirse apenado por si mismo no lograba nada bueno, pero honestamente estaba perdido sobre lo que debía hacer y no quería cargar a Dannie con sus problemas. Aún así, el hecho era que necesitaba desesperadamente alguien con quien hablar. 

Para cuando John se tambaleó dentro de la cocina y cayó sobre una silla, Dannie estaba ocupada acomodando la leche, el azúcar, la tetera y un par de tazas en la mesa. 

-¿La Sra. Hudson ya se durmió?- preguntó John parpadeando bajo las luces fluorescentes.

-Sí- respondió Dannie- tiene el sueño ligero, así que probablemente debamos ser silenciosos. 

John murmuró su agradecimiento cuando ella le pasó su taza. Preparó su té de la forma usual, agregó leche, pero rechazó el azúcar. 

-No sé cómo soportas tomar café o té sin azúcar- dijo Dannie en voz baja, vaciando un tercio del azúcar en su taza.  
John sonrió. 

-Mi hermana solía decir que es porque yo soy suficientemente dulce, pero estoy seguro de que estaba siendo sarcástica. 

Dannie se rió. -Sí, puedo verlo. De hecho eres algo intimidante, especialmente cuando estás enojado. 

-Dios, espero que no te haya asustado. 

-No, me refiero a un buen sentido- lo tranquilizó Dannie- No eres del tipo pacífico. Eres un luchador y eres ferozmente protector con la gente que te importa. 

Por la expresión en el rostro de John, Dannie supo que estaba pensando en sus seres queridos, especialmente en el que yacía prácticamente en estado comatoso en el apartamento de arriba. Sus grandes ojos marrones brillaron de preocupación cuando preguntó: -¿Cómo está?

-No bien- dijo John honestamente- Ya no estoy seguro si alentarlo a testificar fue algo bueno.Quizá Lestrade tenía razón y era mejor no involucrarlo en el caso. 

Dannie sacudió la cabeza. -No, estabas en lo correcto. Lo mejor para Sherlock ahora es hablar sobre lo que le ocurrió, incluso si parece haerle más daño que bien. Hasta ahora, la única forma para lidiar con eso que conocía era reprimiéndolo o adormeciéndolo al lastimarse a sí mismo. 

John encogió los hombros. -Aún estoy preocupado de que se lastime de nuevo, o de que esto lo lleve demasiado lejos. 

Dannie miró su taza y permaneció en silencio por un momento. Después lo miró y dijo:

-John, tú sabes un poco sobre cómo funciona el cuerpo humano ¿no?

Sin saber hacia donde iba la pregunta, asintió. -Sí, he estudiado la materia profundamente. 

-Entonces sabes por qué duele cuando calientas una extremidad que ha estado expuesta al frío. Las bajas temperaturas hacen que los vasos sanguíneos se cierren para preservar el calor en el cuerpo y la falta de irrigación sanguinea en los nervios causa adormecimiento. Después, cuando vuelve el calor esos vasos se dilatan y la circulación vuelve, lo cual causa que tus nervios envíen señales de dolor a tu cerebro.- Dannie tomó un sorbo de té- Eso es suficiente para que desees volver al frío, para estar completamente adormecido, pero si haces eso por mucho tiempo puede causar daño en los tejidos. Para lidiar con el dolor debes permitirte sentirlo. 

Al entender finalmente el punto del monólogo de Dannie, John talló sus ojos y la observó al otro lado de la mesa con cariño.

-Eres brillante ¿lo sabes? Puedo ver cómo Sherlock y tú se volvieron amigos. 

La chica mordió su labio nerviosa. -De hecho es algo un poco más complicado que eso. 

-¿Quieres contarme al respecto?

Dannie suspiró resignada y terminó su té antes de comenzar su historia. 

-Cuando Sherlock comenzó el primer año en la escuela, sus padres tuvieron que convencer a la escuela de que lo dejaran saltarse un año. Dijeron que había perdido  
el año pasado por una enfermedad seria, lo cual era creíble dado que, honestamente, lucía como su hubiera estado enfermo por mucho tiempo. El chico era piel y huesos. Claro que otras personas crearon sus propias teorías. La mayoría decía que había estado en una institución mental. No hablaba. Creo que era mutismo selectivo, pero igual conseguía asustar a las personas por la manera en que los miraba, como si supiera todo de ellos. Odio admitirlo, pero a mi también me asustaba un poco. Aunque eso cambió el día que hice esto.- dijo ella al señalar su cicatriz. -Estaba en mi casillero buscando mis libros para la siguiente clase y un tipo cualquiera se acercó y me puso contra la pared. No recuerdo realmente que me dijo, era algo estúpido y pervertido. Lo siguiente que supe es que me estaba besuqueando. Se detuvo sólo porque Sherlock le lanzó una pelota de squash a la cabeza- Dannie sonrió -En realidad fue divertido. La bola rebotó en la oreja del tipo, me hubiera reído, pero en ese momento estaba en medio de una convulsión. Tan pronto como vio a Sherlock, el tipo huyó. Sherlock se acercó a mi, lucía como si tratar de preguntarme si estaba bien, pero como si no consiguiera hacer salir las palabras. No hubiera podido responderle de todas formas. Yo sólo corrí y me escondí en los baños. 

Antes había pensado en hacer esto- murmuró señalando otra vez la cicatriz- sabía que era una idea terrible, pero en ese momento no pensaba claramente. Probablemente también fue una idea terrible llegar a la clase siguiente con la cara rebanada. -Dannie hizo una pausa antes de decir: la cosa es que Sherlock estaba en ese salón. 

-Puedes imaginar la reacción de todo el mundo. La profesora gritó a todo volumen y los demás estudiantes sólo permanecieron sentados mirándome, pero Sherlock tranquilamente se levantó de su escritorio y me llevó a la enfermería. De hecho tuvo que cargarme casi todo el camino, porque difícilmente podía mantenerme en pie y dejaba sangre por todos lados. La enfermera también gritó, pero al menos tuvo la idea de llamar a emergencias. Los paramédicos dejaron a Sherlock subir a la ambulancia, lo cual fue muy afortunado porque tuve otras tres convulsiones de camino al hospital y él sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo. Todos a mi alrededor me miraban como si estuvieran horrorizados y con repulsión cuando veían lo que había hecho, pero Sherlock parecía entender, como si estuviera familiarizado con esa clase de trauma como para no paralizarse por eso. 

-La señora Hudson llegó al hospital y lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Sherlock sentado en la sala de espera con mi sangre por todos lados. Debió lucir terriblemente, porque ella comenzó a limpiarlo con una toalla de papel, gritando a las enfermeras para que lo ayudaran. Ellas le dijeron que él estaba bien, que había llegado con otra víctima de trauma, les preguntó si era yo. Al parecer la escuela le llamó para decir que había habido un tipo de accidente, pero nadie quería decirle a una mujer en sus 60 que su hija adoptiva se había cortado la cara, así que la dejaron con un chico que no podía hablar para explicarle lo ocurrido. Sherlock lo escribió en un trozo de papel. Tras leerlo lloró en su hombro por una hora, con ese extraño chico que acababa de conocer. Finalmente él logró calmarla un poco y escribió sobre la hoja de papel “Dannie estará bien. No ha enloquecido, sólo está asustada”. Cuando la Sra. Hudson me lo mostró todo lo que pude pensar fue “¿Cómo lo sabía?”. 

Estuve en casa unas dos semanas hasta que me quitaron los puntos. En esas semanas la Sra. Hudson invitó a Sherlock a cenar algunas veces. Su intención, probablemente, fue tratar de darle tanta comida como fuera posible. Él siguió sin hablar, pero ella lo trató como si fuera uno de sus chicos. Hasta este día no ha creído nada de “sociópata altamente funcional” por un segundo. En primer día de vuelta a la escuela estaba realmente nerviosa de caminar por los pasillos con todo el mundo mirándome como si fuera una fenómeno, así que me corrí hacia Sherlock cuando iba a clase y escuché su voz por primera vez. Me dijo: “debes saber que no eres la chica más extraña de la escuela. Ese título ya ha sido tomado”

John se rio y agitó la cabeza. -Bueno, eso fue amable. 

-Estoy segura que trataba de ser reconfortante y en cierta manera lo fue, pero también me preocupó un poco. No me imagino lo que es para alguien como él vivir con TEPT, con sus sentidos sobrehumanos y memoria eidética. Supongo que éramos compañía decente el uno para el otro, pero igual debe haber estado terriblemente solo atrapado dentro de su cabeza. Tu fuiste el primero en lograr que se abriera de verdad. 

Dannie guardó silencio y dejó a John terminar su té mientras procesaba todo eso. Después se levantó y colocó sus tasas en el fregadero. -Creo que es hora de dar la noche por terminada. 

Con cuidado de no despertar a la Sra. Hudson, ambos salieron en silencio al pasillo. Antes de que Dannie volviera escaleras abajo arrojó sus brazos a la mitad de John y lo abrazó con fuerza. -Todos los días agradezco por el día que te conoció. 

Con un brillo cálido en el pecho, John sonrió y abrazó a Dannie. -Yo también.- Se inclinó para besar su cabeza ligeramente y desearle buenas noches. 

A pesar de que su conversación Dannie fue de mucha ayuda, el corazón de John se sentía cada vez más pesado conforme subía la escalera. El juicio sería al día siguiente, así que esa era su última oportunidad de hablar con Sherlock y asegurarse de que realmente estaba listo para pasar por eso. En el peor de los casos la corte podría posponerlo si decidían que no estaba en forma para presentar su testimonio. Juntando todo su coraje, John entró a la sala levemente iluminada. Aunque se percató de que Sherlock no estaba en el sofá donde lo había dejado. 

Escuchó sonido de agua y giró hacia el corredor. Por el ruido, Sherlock había tomado una bolsa de hielo del congelador y la vaciaba en la bañera. John suspiró y colapsó en el sofá. Con suerte, un experimento mantendría la mente de Sherlock ocupada por ahora, ya habría tiempo de hablar con él temprano, tras lidiar con cualquier horror que dejara en la bañera. Completamente cansado John se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. 

De cualquier modo no durmió por mucho tiempo antes de despertarse temblando. Tallandose los ojos y adormilado por su breve siesta, John se levantó a revisar el termostato. Parpadeó y enfocó la pequeña luz azul que decía 15° C. -¡En serio Sherlock!- gritó al pasillo, su voz algo ronca por el sueño- ¿es realmente necesario convertir el apartamento entero en tu congelador personal?- No obtuvo respuesta, pero conociéndolo probablemente lo tomó como una pregunta retórica. Trató otro acercamiento y añadió -Pondré la calefacción ahora. -aún nada- ¿Sherlock?

El apartamento estaba inquietantemente callado y el silencio lo incomodó. Una pequeña rendija de luz se colaba a través de la puerta del baño y John se acercó lentamente. Probó con la perilla, pero estaba cerrado. Sintiendo el pánico en el pecho, John llamó un par de veces y llamó a Sherlock. "Él está bien", la mente de John trataba de calmarlo débilmente. "Nunca me contesta cuando trabaja. No se ha herido, está bien." 

A pesar de esos pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza, John golpeó la puerta más fuerte y gritó -Sherlock, juro que si no abres esta puerta ahora mismo la voy a derribar- todo lo que John pudo escuchar fue el sonido de su propio corazón en sus oídos mientras se hacía para atrás y corría lanzando el hombro contra la puerta hasta que la cerradura se cedió y la puerta se abrió. 

A primera vista el baño parecía vacío. Cientos de cubos de hielo flotaban en la superficie de la bañera, que estaba llena al tope. Cuando John se acercó para mirar de cerca su mundo entero se detuvo.

Sherlock yacía en el fondo de la bañera. 

-Oh por dios- gimió John, lanzándose a la orilla de la bañera para sacar al chico . Durante los más aterradores cinco segundos de su vida, John pensó que era muy tarde, hasta que escuchó a Sherlock toser y jadear. 

-Dios santo, Sherlock. Dios santo.- Levantó el congelado y desnudo cuerpo de Sherlock fuera del agua y lo puso en el suelo. Sherlock temblaba incontrolablemente y sus labios estaban un poco azules, pero aún estaba consciente. John debía calentarlo tan rápido como fuera posible. Con manos temblorosas se quitó la ropa mojada y abrazó a Sherlock contra su pecho.

Tan pronto como pudo ponerse de pie, John lo cargó hasta la habitación. Subió a la cama y los cubrió con las mantas, manteniendo sus cuerpos juntos para tratar de restablecer la circulación. 

-Lo prometiste. -susurró John con voz rota -Me prometiste que nunca harías eso. 

Por primera vez en lo que parecían años, John escuchó la voz de Sherlock, tensa e inestable. -No estaba… no trataba de matarme.

-¿Entonces qué tratabas de hacer? Pudiste haber entrado en un shock hipotérmico y ahogado.

Sherlock tembló y enterró la cara en el hombro de John. 

-Yo sólo… trataba de detenerlo. 

-¿Detener qué?- preguntó John, pero el chico guardó silencio una vez más. -Sherlock, por favor. No puedes seguir escondiéndome lo que te hace daño. Sé que es difícil, pero necesitas confiar en mi. 

-Confío en ti, John. Yo sólo…-Sherlock tragó saliva- Odio ver lo que te hace. 

-Está bien, Sherlock. Cuando alguien que te importa siente dolor entonces lo sientes con él. Así es como funciona el amor. -John tomó a Sherlock por la mejilla y levantó su rostro hacia él- Has lidiado con esto tú solo por mucho tiempo, pero ya no estás solo. Podemos pasar por esto juntos, pero sólo si me dices qué ocurre. 

Gradualmente el temblor descendió conforme la temperatura normal de Sherlock volvía a su cuerpo, él se mantuvo quieto mientras estudiaba el rostro de John, leyendo las líneas de preocupación marcadas en sus rasgos e intensas emociones irradiando de esos ojos azules con color avellanado en medio. No podía mirarlo y decirle. 

Con los ojos cerrados, Sherlock oprimió el rostro contra la almohada y susurró.

-Aún puedo sentir sus manos sobre mi. 

John exhaló lentamente, su garganta cerrándose. Poco a poco levantó la mano y acarició el cabello de Sherlock. Después besó sus ojos. -¿puedes hacer algo por mi, Sherlock?- dijo con suavidad. Se detuvo un momento mientras el chico abría los ojos nuevamente. -Sólo mantén tu mirada sobre mi. 

La piel de Sherlock aún estaba demasiado fría para sentir el toque de John. Con cuidado, pasó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Sherlock, después lentamente sus dedos descendieron sobre su cuello y sus hombros. John mantuvo la mirada fija, observando su rostro para asegurarse de que no le causaba estrés. Sherlock solo respiraba profundamente, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. John deslizó el otro brazo debajo de él y posó su mano sobre su espalda. Tras unos minutos la piel de Sherlock se entibió lo suficiente bajo la tierna caricia como para sentir su fuerte, amable mano cuidándolo, abrazándolo, protegiéndolo.

Duerme, cariño. -susurró John, besando su frente. -Te tengo. 

John continuó acariciando su espalda hasta que se quedó dormido. Entonces cerró sus ojos y sucumbió al adormecimiento también. Cualquier cosa que trajera el siguiente día, lo enfrentaría juntos.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acaba, el último episodio de esta historia.

La luz del día se colaba por las ventanas mientras el día del juicio caía sobre el 221 B. John se despertó y encontró a Sherlock dormido junto a él, la suave luz de la mañana marcaba las sombras entre los valles de sus afiladas mejillas, El chico parecía más tranquilo de lo que John lo había visto en largo tiempo. Dudaba despertarlo, pero alguien más se adelantó a él. 

Un golpe en la puerta y John escuchó a la Sra. Hudson llamar del otro lado: -Woo-hoo. Chicos ¿ya están despiertos? Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que bajen a desayunar, así que pensé en traerlo aquí arriba para ustedes. 

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron justo cuando la Sra. Hudson entraba al dormitorio, encontró a Sherlock y a John desnudos bajo las mantas. Ella se ruborizó y se disculpó profundamente. -Lo siento, lo siento. Debí preguntar si se estaban presentables. Al escuchar el suave patrón de los pequeños pasos detrás de ella, se giró y dijo velozmente -Dannie, no. No entres aquí. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

La chica pareció en el marco de la puerta y rápidamente se tapó los ojos con una mano al ver el estado en que Sherlock y John se encontraban, aunque intermitentemente miraba a través de sus dedos y se reía. Mrs. Hudson la sacó y dijo -Vamos, arreglemos la cocina. La mesa luce relativamente limpia. 

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Sherlock y John se miraron por otros tres segundos antes de romper en carcajadas. Una vez que se calmaron un poco, John suspiró y se talló los ojos, entonces miró a Sherlock y le preguntó -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien- respondió Sherlock, sus ojos azules brillaban bajo la pálida luz matutina que cubría la habitación. -Sólo desearía no tener que dejar esta cama por el resto del día. 

-Yo también- murmuró John- Pero no podemos dejar a Dannie y a Mrs. Hudson esperando, o solo dios sabe lo que pensarán que estamos haciendo. 

John gateó hacia afuera de las cobijas y se dirigió al guardaropa para buscar su atuendo apropiado para la corte, pero mientras hacía eso, Sherlock se levantó y se envolvió en una sábana. Cuando estuvo vestido, John apareció en la cocina y vio a Sherlock sentado a la mesa usando sólo una sábana mientras Mrs. Hudson decía en tono exasperado -Por dios, Sherlock, ve a ponerte ropa.

-¿Para qué?- murmuró Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros -Mycroft vendrá en una hora para traer el traje que se supone debo usar hoy, aunque no veo por qué es necesario, en serio ¿me pueden imaginar usando un traje?

-Bueno, es mejor que ir por ahí en una sábana-se quejó la Sra. Hudson- en serio, a mi edad. 

John sonrió y se sentó a la mesa. No se molestó en decirle a Sherlock que Dannie y la Sra. Hudson ya habían visto suficiente desnudez a medias esta mañana. Al menos Sherlock comía. 

A las nueve en punto, Sherlock se vistió y salió al salón en un inmaculado traje negro que Mycroft había llevado al apartamento. Cuando vio la última pieza que Mycroft sostenía, Sherlock sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. -No, absolutamente no. Me rehúso a usar corbata. 

Acostumbrado a la testarudez de Sherlock, Mycroft suspiró y dijo -Es sólo por un par de horas. Debes lucir presentable. 

Sherlock se quejó -¿Por qué me preocuparía por eso?

-No te tiene que importar. Sólo debes dejarme que te la ponga. 

Eventualmente el más joven de los Holmes cedió y dejó que su hermano atara la corbata en su cuello. Mientras Mycroft alisaba el sedoso material preguntó en voz baja -¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que esté presente en el juicio?

-De lo que estoy seguro es que tú y yo detestamos la repetición- murmuró Sherlock- Seguro que no quieres tener que escuchar todo eso de nuevo. 

"No quiero que tengas que escuchar todo eso de nuevo"

-Me parece justo.- dijo Mycroft- siempre y cuando entiendas que cuando necesites algo de mi solo tienes que pedirlo. Mycroft ajustó el nudo y puso las manos sobre los delgados hombros de Sherlock. -Siempre estaré para ti, cuando sea que me necesites. 

Sherlock pasó saliva y encontró la mirada de Mycroft. -Lo sé. 

John se mantuvo atrás y observó el intercambio emocional entre los dos hermanos. Entonces Sherlock movió el nudo y dijo -Quizá debo advertirte que tan pronto llegue a casa esta cosa irá directamente a un recipiente con ácido hidroclorhídrico. 

Mycroft entornó los ojos y miró a John. -¿Cómo es vivir con él? Infernal, me imagino. 

John sencillamente sonrió y dijo -Nunca me aburro. 

…

Lestrade dejó que Sherlock y John se subieran a la parte trasera de su patrulla hacia la Gran Corte de Justicia de su Majestad. Les dio espacio mientras se sentaron en una banca a esperar que el proceso terminara de presentar la evidencia relacionada con los cargos de asesinatos y tráfico de drogas. Sabían que pronto llamarían a Sherlock al estrado, John alcanzó la mano de Sherlock y entrelazo sus dedos. 

-No importa lo que suceda hoy, sólo quiero decirte que estoy realmente orgulloso de ti- le susurró- Me asombras. Tú siempre me asombras. 

Sherlock asintió y apretó con más fuerza su mano. John sabía que debía estar realmente nervioso si le permitía tener la última palabra. 

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y Sherlock fue llamado. John dejó ir a Sherlock con pesar mientras era apresurado a entrar a la corte. Lestrade puso un mano sobre el hombro de John y lo guió hacia las escaleras al balcón. 

Las puertas de la corte se cerraron detrás de Sherlock con un ruido sordo. Observó a la vasta multitud que llenaba las filas de asientos frente a la imponente plataforma desde donde el juez observaba el juicio. En la sección de la defensa, Moriarty se recargaba contra la silla, golpeando ligeramente con los dedos como si estuviera aburrido con todo el procedimiento. En cualquier caso, al girarse y ver a Sherlock de pie en el pasillo, sus ojos brillaron, sonrió de forma siniestra y se enderezó en la silla, como si hubiera esperado ansioso esa parte del evento. Con nervios de acero, Sherlock cruzó la habitación y tomó asiento en el banquillo de los testigos. El abogado demandante comenzó con una serie de preguntas casuales, como el nombre de Sherlock, su edad, sus planes tras la escuela secundaria, etc. Se trataba de un método común para relajar al testigo, pero Sherlock sencillamente lo encontraba molesto. Igualmente obedeció y dio respuestas breves y concisas, mientras esperaba a que ella pasara a preguntas más relevantes. 

Una vez que el tedioso proceso terminó, la abogada se aclaró la garganta y preguntó -Sr, Holmes, usted definiría su relación con el acusado como…

-No, eso no. No haga eso.- interrumpió Sherlock

-¿Disculpe?

-Induce. Usted induce al testigo. La defensa objetará y el juez lo aceptará. Pregunte cómo. Cómo lo describiría. 

Algunos de los miembros de jurado se miraron unos a otros con desconcierto. Sin duda, cuando llegaron para escuchar el testimonio de la víctima esperaban encontrar a un tímido y traumado chico, no este audaz y brillante, quizá impertinente, joven que tenía la audacia de criticar la línea de interrogatorio del abogado. Era casi impresionante. 

Comenzando nuevamente, la abogada preguntó -¿Cómo describiría su relación con el acusado?

-Difícilmente lo llamaría una relación. Yo tenía quince años, por Dios. Incluso con un IQ de 194, de acuerdo a la ley yo era un menor y no tenía la capacidad de consentir, sin mencionar el hecho de que no tenía ninguna experiencia previa en cuanto a sexo o relaciones románticas. No entendía esas cosas ni tenía interés en ellas- Sherlock tomó una pausa para estabilizarse. -El día que conocí a Jim acaba de huir de casa y él me ofreció un lugar para quedarme. Asumí que la oferta era así de simple, que estaba interesado solamente en mi mente. Me había encontrado en una de sus clases de química en la universidad, él me dijo que yo sabía más de la materia que cualquiera de sus estudiantes. Estuvimos charlando hasta tarde cuando comencé a quedarme dormido en el sofá, pero entonces el me levantó y me llevó a la habitación. Fue obvio entonces que él esperaba sexo a cambio de permitirme quedarme ahí. Yo estaba un poco asustado por la idea, pero no quería volver a casa. 

-Jim pudo notar que me encontraba angustiado cada vez que me llevaba a la cama, pero me dijo que era perfectamente normal que el sexo doliera. Desearía haber sabido que eso era una mentira. Comenzó a darme heroína, con lo que las cosas que me hacía fueron considerablemente más tolerables, pero a la vez dañaba mi capacidad para consentir. Es posible que yo hubiera entendido más rápido lo abusivo de esa relación si no me hubiera mantenido drogado todo el tiempo, pero al menos nunca consideré la idea de que en realidad me amara. No pensaba que eso fuera posible para alguien como yo. 

Mientras Sherlock hablaba la audiencia se removía incómoda en sus asientos. Todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora era bastante perturbador. En cambio, la habitación cayó en completo silencio cuando la abogada pasó a la siguiente pregunta. 

-¿Y cuándo comenzó el Sr. Moriarty a venderlo? 

Sherlock observó al abogado defensor que estaba sentado tranquilamente en su silla. Aparentemente, a pesar de que la pregunta era inductiva él no tenía intenciones de objetar, así que Sherlock tendría que contestar. Cerró los ojos y tomó aliento mientras buscaba en su palacio mental algo que lo calmara. Recordó la noche anterior, la sensación de las manos de John contra su piel mientras suavemente acariciaba su espalda y lo abrazaba. Finalmente abrió los ojos y comenzó a hablar. 

El chico se mantuvo quieto, como una estatua de mármol, y dio cuenta del infierno que había vivido por diez meses. Sherlock habló de cómo, noche tras noche, era arrastrado a la pequeña oficina en el apartamento de Jim, donde el hombre se sentaba y observaba mientras él era desnudado, atado, golpeado y violado. Explicó cómo, eventualmente, sintió que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, que era meramente un objeto para ser usado y abusado para el entretenimiento de Jim. Admitió que cada cruel e invasivo toque de las manos de Jim le hacían desear estar muerto, cómo, incluso después de que la policía lo encontrara aún quería morir. A lo largo de su testimonio, la profunda voz de Sherlock se mantuvo estable, pero el dolor era evidente en cada palabra que emitía. Incluso había una callada fuerza en su voz, un signo de supervivencia, de sanación. 

Cuando Sherlock terminó, la abogada esperó unos minutos para permitirle a la audiencia recuperarse del shock de lo que acababan de escuchar antes de hacer su última pregunta. 

-¿Qué lo llevó a la residencia del Sr. Moriarty la noche del 29 de mayo?

Sintiéndose un poco agotado, Sherlock suspiró y dijo: -Más temprano, ese día, Jim me rastreó y me dijo que había agendado otra sesión con un cliente y que esperaba me presentara al cuarto para la media noche. Para hacerme obedecer hizo algunas amenazas vagas sobre lastimar a mi novio John. Me escapé en medio de la noche para cumplir las demandas de Jim porque quería mantener seguro a John, sin embargo John notó que no estaba y me siguió. Entonces los hombres de Jim nos encontraron y nos secuestraron. Hice todo lo que pude para convencer a Jim de dejar ir a John, en cambio él ordenó a uno de sus hombres que lo sacara y le disparara. Afortunadamente la policía llegó a tiempo para evitarlo. 

Mientras decía esa última oración, Sherlock se obligó a mirar directamente a Moriarty. Para su sorpresa el hombre parecía genuinamente confuso. 

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sherlock- ¿Nadie se molestó en decírtelo? John está vivo. Está sentado justo allá. 

Moriarty observó hacia donde Sherlock señalaba y abrió la mandíbula en shock cuando vio a John sentado junto a Lestrade en el balcón. John lo miro también con una sonrisa amenazante, una mirada que claramente decía “Tendrás lo que mereces, hijo de puta”

El juez golpeó con su mazo y despidió al jurado para que fueran a la habitación designada y decidieran su veredicto. Sherlock bajó del estrado y buscó un asiento vacío detrás de la mesa acusatoria. Puso su cabeza contra la banca frente a él y respiró lentamente, aliviado de que la parte más difícil hubiera acabado. Tras no más de cinco minutos de deliberación, el jurado entró de nuevo. Todos en la habitación contuvieron el aliento mientras uno de los miembros se ponía de pie y declaraba el veredicto.

-Culpable de todos los cargos. 

A pesar de que era muy inapropiado para la etiqueta de una corte, la audiencia reaccionó al veredicto con un ligero aplauso. Esto acabó pronto, de todas formas, cuando la gente comenzó a notar que algo iba realmente mal. Lejos de llevar a Moriarty fuera de la corte, los guardias armados caminaron hacia las puertas de salida y se pararon justo enfrente.

El juez observó a los guardias y entrecerró los ojos suspicaz. -¿Qué significa esto?

Moriarty saboreó el terror que lentamente crecía en la habitación. -La Real Corte de Justicia de su Majestad debería investigar a sus empleado con más cuidado. ¿Piensan que al estar el ramo de criminales peligrosos se mantendrían en la parte trasera para observar?

Los miembros de la audiencia quedaron sin aliento y se encogieron cuando Moriarty pasó entre ellos hacia la mesa de acusación. El hombre se detuvo frente a la línea de asientos en donde Sherlock se encontraba sentado, rígido. Sin mirarlo, Sherlock dijo calmado: -¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Esa fue una gran actuación, querido. Creo gran parte de la audiencia se conmovió hasta las lágrimas con tu historia. Que chico tan valiente que ha pasado por tanto.- Moriarty sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua para un efecto más dramático. -Lo he disfrutado inmensamente, pero me temo que no me puedo quedar por mucho tiempo. Hay una avión que me espera en el aeropuerto, pero antes de irme quiero darte un último recordatorio. 

Los oscuros ojos de Moriarty brillaron con malicia, arremetió con un golpe que cruzó el rostro de Sherlock, derribándolo hacia atrás, contra el asiento de la banca. Antes de que el chico pudiera levantarse, Moriarty subió sobre él. El hombre se inclinó hacia delante y respiró en su oído: -Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, querido. Tú eres mío. Me perteneces. Tomé esa mente brillante y tu hermoso cuerpo y los rompí más allá de cualquier reparación. Tu precioso John piensa que puede besarte hasta mejorarlo, pero en el fondo tú sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí.- Con una áspera yema de su dedo presionó la frente de Sherlock -No puedes dormir por las noches sin pensar en mi. No puedes ser tocado por nadie más sin pensar en mi, en mis manos sobre tu cuerpo. Soy la razón por la que entierras agujas y cuchillas en tu brazo, y un día no serás capaz de soportarlo más. Un día querrás que todo acabe y yo estaré esperando. 

Apenas capaz de respirar bajo el peso aplastante, Sherlock susurró -Lamento decepcionarte, pero esperarás hasta que el infierno se congele. 

Sintió las manos de Moriarty cerrarse alrededor de su garganta. Estaban en una habitación llena de gente, pero Sherlock no se molestó en pedir ayuda. Los guardias apuntaban sus armas hacia la multitud petrificada, parecía poco probable cualquier tipo de ayuda. 

De todas formas, la ayuda llegó. Un sonido de golpe reverberó proveniente de un lado de las puertas de salida y varios agentes MI6 vestidos de negro con equipo policíaco cayó sobre la habitación. Aparentemente Mycroft había estado observando a través de las cámaras de seguridad todo el tiempo. Una mirada de pánico cruzó el rostro de Moriarty, pero, en lugar de liberarlo, gruñó y apretó con más fuerza la garganta del chico. Sherlock tosió y jadeó hasta que finalmente Moriarty fue jalado y arrastrado. 

Los espectadores pulularon alrededor de Sherlock mientras yacía quieto sobre la banca y trataba de recuperar el aliento. Aquellos que estaban más cerca de él lo revisaron mientras le preguntaban si estaba bien, pero todo lo que dijo Sherlock fue -¿John? ¿En dónde está John? ¡JOHN!

-¡SHERLOCK!

La multitud se abrió cuando John llegó corriendo hasta el pasillo, Sherlock logró ponerse de pie y asió a John que se apresuró hasta él. Los dos chicos se conectaron en un fuerte abrazo. El aplausó se elevó de nuevo, creciendo con fuerza esta vez. El juez golpeó con su mazo llamando al orden, pero sin resultado. El clamor de las palmas continuó mientras Sherlock y John permanecían abrazados el uno al otro, encerrados en su pequeño mundo. 

En medio del caos, Lestrade los encontró y gritó sobre el ruido -¿Están bien los dos? Dios santo, eso fue intenso, se necesitaron tres personas para evitar que John saltara del balcón. 

Sherlock mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de John y murmuró -John, tienes estrictamente prohibido saltar de balcones o de cualquier tipo de estructura elevada.

John se aferró a él y respondió: -Eso va para los dos. 

Una vez que la conmoción en la corte comenzó a disminuir, Lestrade murmuró: -Salgamos de aquí antes de que los los reporteros comiencen a llegar. 

Sherlock y John, lentamente desenredaron sus extremidades y permitieron que Lestrade los condujera fuera del lugar hacia la salida. Había terminado. Iban a casa. 

…

La desordenada y acogedora sala de estar los saludó cuando Sherlock y John volvieron al apartamento. Tirándose sobre el sofa, Sherlock inmediatamente se quito la corbata y la lanzó sobre la mesita de café. 

-Pensé que ibas a lanzarla en químicos corrosivos.- dijo John

-No hay necesidad. Ya conozco los efectos del ácido hidroclorhídrico en varios tipos de materiales.- murmuró Sherlock. 

John sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. -Lo dijiste sólo para molestarlo. 

Sherlock también sonrió. -Exacto. 

-Bueno, luces bien en traje. Deberías usarlo más seguido. Sherlock permaneció en silencio un largo momento y John se preocupó. -¿Estás bien?

Sherlock suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello. -Sí. Yo sólo.. No sé cómo pedir estás cosas. 

-¿Qué necesitas?

Sherlock observó la alfombra y mordió su labio ansiosamente. Entonces, en lugar de contestar se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el dormitorio. Después de un minuto de permanecer quieto, John se levantó y lo siguió. En la puerta, observó a Sherlock quitarse la ropa y quedarse de pie, desnudo, frente a la cama. La cruel y posesiva palabra tallada en la piel de porcelana de su espalda sacudió a John. 

Sintiendo a John detrás de él, Sherlock se arrastró bajo las mantas. John estaba inseguro sobre cómo proceder, pero eventualmente entró a la habitación y se desvistió. Al unirse a Sherlock bajo las cobijas estudió su rostro y en silencio preguntó qué necesitaba. 

Sherlock lo observó también y susurró: -Lo que hiciste anoche… cuando me sostuviste... Me hiciste sentir seguro. Me gusta sentir tus manos sobre mi. Tus manos y las de nadie más. 

Al entender lo que el chico requería de él, John acarició los rizos oscuros de Sherlock y besó su frente. Después lo envolvió con sus brazos y con cuidado acarició la espalda de Sherlock, sus yemas rozando las cicatrices. Las marcas aún estaban vívidas, pero se desvanecerían con el tiempo. 

-Soy tuyo, John- dijo Sherlock suavemente -Soy completa y enteramente tuyo. 

John respiró profundamente, sintiendo su corazón hincharse en su pecho. -Y yo soy tuyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último episodio, gracias por leerlo. Esta es una traducción, si pueden pasar por el original no lo lamentarán. Disfruté enormemente hacer esto, espero que lo disfruten también.


End file.
